The Dragonborn and the Bard
by The Eternal Guest
Summary: After the Great Battle with Alduin, the Bards start composing new songs, of course! This is a short oneshot about the Dragonborn admiring and rewarding one of these bards.


For the Dragonborn came,  
And he vanquished the Flame,  
The World-eater finally brought down and slain,  
By the Man himself, Alduin's bane!

In Sovngarde he fought, with the heroes of before,  
By Shor's hall they were covered in Alduin's gore!  
With Voices wielding power, of the ancient Nord art,  
They did make the World-Eater from Mundus depart!

With his armour of Scale, of beasts by him slain,  
He put the Bane of Kings through death's final pain!  
And Alduin's soul and power he did too attain!

Now he is lord, King of the Dragons, And all men shout his name by their flagons,  
The mead drunk in his name is counted in wagons!" the bard finishes his song, to hearty claps and shouts from the inn's patrons.

And Mithor, sat with his cowl pulled up over his head at the bar, smirks.  
It must feel good, to be appreciated.

"Any requests?" the bard shouts through the inn.  
"The Dragonborn and the Vampires!" shouts a man, throwing a small bag of coins in the man's direction. With encouraging shouts from the other visitors, he begins.

"The Dawnguard restarted, their fight not half-hearted, the Dragonborn, a hunter, now changed his prey, for the Vampires wished to get rid of the Day!

With a prophecy of old, a tragedy foretold, they planned to reclaim Auriel's bow!  
But the Dragonborn came first, and he laid them down low,

Elder Scrolls he found, and with strong allies he did himself surround,  
To wipe out the Volkihar Vampires, the thralls and their sires!

With the ancient lord Harkon defeated at last,  
The Dragonborn came for him; his die was cast.

And to the man wielding the bow of great Auriel, the vampire lord finally fell. He who terrorised Skyrim for ages long past, empires and kingdoms he did outlast.

But the Dragonborn brought him down, relieving him of his bloody crown, Castle Volkihar razed to the ground, and no more vampires there to be found!

Another threat to Skyrim, destroyed by him! Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, down his enemies are torn! For he is a warrior, protector and so much more!

And we drink in his name, toast to his fame, for he is a saviour in our time of need! So drink up your ale, friends, drink up your mead!"

Mithor rises, reaching into his cloak. He withdraws an object from within his clothes and he throws it towards the bard as he passes, who reflexively catches the heavy bag.

"Lovely song, good job." the departing Dragonborn says, shouting "BEX" to open the door as he passes through it.

"Was that..."

"It was."

"Well? What did he give you?"

The patrons were shouting over each other, while the bard sat stunned.

He opened the bag and almost dropped it in his surprise.

Sapphires, rubies and diamonds. Dozens of them, at least. Each and every one of them cut to perfection.

Later that night, as the happy bard left the inn, slightly drunk, he was ambushed by a few unsavoury characters who had heard of his unexpected windfall.

"Hand the gems over!" shouted one man, mere seconds before an arrow pierced his throat, and a cloaked figure appeared beside the bard.

"You have one chance to run." a gravelly voice came. "Just one. Pass this one up and I'll shoot anyone who runs in the back."

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero." grinned one of the three remaining bandits, moving forwards.

Slinging his bow over his shoulder the robed man drew a dagger with the tell-tale red shimmer of a fire enchantment.

As the war-hammer swung down towards his head the man moved forwards and to the left, getting within the reach of the unwieldy weapon, before slamming the dagger through the man's throat.

His other hand was raised in the direction of one of the remaining two bandits, and a sharp length of ice formed before his hand and shot at the Nord with great speed, smashing into his chest and putting him down.

The last man tried to run, but the mysterious saviour quickly sheathed his dagger and shrugged the bow off his shoulders, an arrow between the shoulders of the running man dropped him.

"Take care with those gems, Bard. It would be a shame for such talent to be lost." he says.

"ODAHVIING!" he calls to the sky.

"Fare well, good bard! And keep writing those marvellous songs!" he shouts as he rides away on the red dragon.


End file.
